keiko_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Long
We'll take a little bit of Van Dyke Brown. Take your time. Speed will come later. We'll throw some old gray clouds in here just sneaking around and having fun. Let's have a nice tree right here. If you don't like it - change it. It's your world. See. We take the corner of the brush and let it play back-and-forth. Life is too short to be alone, too precious. Share it with a friend. Go out on a limb - that's where the fruit is. Maybe there was an old trapper that lived out here and maybe one day he went to check his beaver traps, and maybe he fell into the river and drowned. Header 1 The only thing worse than yellow snow is green snow. Anytime you learn something your time and energy are not wasted. If you don't think every day is a good day - try missing a few. You'll see. Let's get wild today. You can't have light without dark. You can't know happiness unless you've known sorrow. Now then, let's play. But we're not there yet, so we don't need to worry about it. Just take out whatever you don't want. It'll change your entire perspective. This present moment is perfect simply due to the fact you're experiencing it. If you overwork it you become a cloud killer. There's nothing worse than a cloud killer. There it is. Be brave. You can do anything here - the only pre-requisite is that it makes you happy. This is unplanned it really just happens. Be so very light. Be a gentle whisper. Now, we're going to fluff this cloud. We want to use a lot pressure while using no pressure at all. Let's put some happy trees and bushes back in here. Trees grow in all kinds of ways. They're not all perfectly straight. Not every limb is perfect. Use absolutely no pressure. Just like an angel's wing. Header 2 The secret to doing anything is believing that you can do it. Anything that you believe you can do strong enough, you can do. Anything. As long as you believe. Get away from those little Christmas tree things we used to make in school. We'll throw some happy little limbs on this tree. Mix your color marbly don't mix it dead. This painting comes right out of your heart. Learn when to stop. Every single thing in the world has its own personality - and it is up to you to make friends with the little rascals. You can bend rivers. But when I get home, the only thing I have power over is the garbage. Put your feelings into it, your heart, it's your world. This piece of canvas is your world. Isn't that fantastic that you can make whole mountains in minutes? Each highlight must have it's own private shadow. Everybody's different. Trees are different. Let them all be individuals. In your imagination you can go anywhere you want. Let's have a happy little tree in here. We don't make mistakes we just have happy little accidents. A thin paint will stick to a thick paint. Just relax and let it flow. That easy. It's hard to see things when you're too close. Take a step back and look. Don't hurry. Take your time and enjoy. We're trying to teach you a technique here and how to use it. Let's put some happy little clouds in our world. We wash our brush with odorless thinner. You create the dream - then you bring it into your world. It's a very cold picture, I may have to go get my coat. It’s about to freeze me to death. You are only limited by your imagination. There's not a thing in the world wrong with washing your brush. Header 3 We artists are a different breed of people. We're a happy bunch. I sincerely wish for you every possible joy life could bring. We might as well make some Almighty mountains today as well, what the heck. How do you make a round circle with a square knife? That's your challenge for the day. Talent is a pursued interest. That is to say, anything you practice you can do. Talk to trees, look at the birds. Whatever it takes. Fluff that up. There are no mistakes. You can fix anything that happens. Don't fight it, use what happens. Let's make some happy little clouds in our world. You got your heavy coat out yet? It's getting colder. Zip. That easy. It is a lot of fun. If I paint something, I don't want to have to explain what it is. And maybe, maybe, maybe... The more we do this - the more it will do good things to our heart. How to paint. That's easy. What to paint. That's much harder. That's why I paint - because I can create the kind of world I want - and I can make this world as happy as I want it. Everyone wants to enjoy the good parts - but you have to build the framework first. With practice comes confidence. If we're gonna walk though the woods, we need a little path. It all happens automatically. Header 4 We must be quiet, soft and gentle. I really believe that if you practice enough you could paint the 'Mona Lisa' with a two-inch brush. If you've been in Alaska less than a year you're a Cheechako. And that's when it becomes fun - you don't have to spend your time thinking about what's happening - you just let it happen. It's important to me that you're happy. You can't make a mistake. Anything that happens you can learn to use - and make something beautiful out of it. Fluff it up a little and hypnotize it. You have freedom here. The only guide is your heart. It's cold, but it's beautiful. In your world you have total and absolute power. I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge. That myth is more potent than history. That dreams are more powerful than facts. That hope always triumphs over experience. That laughter is the only cure for grief. And I believe that love is stronger than death. I have a dream that my four little children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the color of their skin, but by the content of their character. Header 5 I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel. Remember your dreams and fight for them. You must know what you want from life. There is just one thing that makes your dream become impossible: the fear of failure. Infuse your life with action. Don't wait for it to happen. Make it happen. Make your own future. Make your own hope. Make your own love. And whatever your beliefs, honor your creator, not by passively waiting for grace to come down from upon high, but by doing what you can to make grace happen... yourself, right now, right down here on Earth. Read more at https://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/phillip_sweet_751180